The Journal
by Baldore
Summary: The Cure for EVOs has done something crazy, even by his standards. Outright suicidal, actually. He's...stolen Six's journal.


"You know, Rex, there are some things you just don't do." Captain Calan stated firmly but at the same time finding a whole new level of respect for the kid's guts and daring. He knew grown Providence agents (Himself included) that would have cowered at the very thought of Rex's feat yet he'd pulled it off. Without any visial loss, such as a missing limb or decapitation. Calan just shook his head rapidly at Rex's revelation. "Not unless you have a death wish."

"Well," The teen retorted calmly, yet still glancing around with paranoia in his eyes. "It was just to tempting. Like an open cookie jar."

The Captain and the Cure didn't talk much. It wasn't a dislike. They both respected each other for their talents and were even considered to be friends but even after the World Cure Event, EVOs still popped up and they were both busy. They just didn't have time for idle chitchat outside of missions. However, on this special occasion, (For once it wasn't Bobo's Poker Night, thank goodness. Calan _still _couldn't find his pants...darned monkey) Providence had an exception that included quite a few people A group that included Calan among others.

Rex had gathered several of his and Six's close friends (without the latters knowledge or approval) together for an announcement of sorts. Or gossip more accurately. This group included, but not limited to, White Knight, Noah, Calan, Five (How she found out and got into Providence was beyond Rex), César, Bobo Haha and Beverly. The last one had more importance to the conversation than she knew.

And currently everyone was gawking at Rex. The reason being he'd apparently become suicidal after the price of information he just revealed. He'd pulled some crazy stunts before but this...this took. The cake. And icing. Heck, it took the entire dang bakery.

"You read... Six's diary?!" White asked, astonishment plastered across his face. He was the guy's boss and even he knew better than to do that. He was openly gawking at the Maker of Machines.

"Nice knowin' ya kid." Bobo said with a mock sad salute. Though the chimp looked on verge of crying from the peals of laughter he was holding on...which at that very moment ceased to be held in. "But-but before Green Bean kills ya, teach me your ways! The student may have surpassed the master!"

Calan still looked like he was going into shock. "You just don't do that. Especially not Six's! It's like...it's like..."

"Ticking off Superman," Noah provided.

"Feeding Gremlins after midnight," Bobo suggested.

"Challenging the Hulk to a fist fight."

"Landing a house on an evil witch."

"Push an old guy over."

"Jaywalking."

"Pulling the mask on the old Lone Ranger."

"And you don't mess around with Jim," Noah chuckled and got some funny looks from the others. He shrugged in a 'Watcha gonna do?' gesture. "What? It's a song, jeez. Cut a guy some slack."

"You've got guts, love." Five laughed. "But you are going to die. You know that right?"

Before it could progress any farther into pointless banter or telling Rex how screwed he was, Beverly's eyes lit up. If he had Six's diary then what did it say...? "So? What's you find out? Don't you dare hold out on us!"

Rex grinned widely and held the book up. It's secrets had enlightened him to the secrets of the universe... AKA rally juicy gossip. Glancing around, he gulped and steeled his nerves. "Six and Holiday-"

He paused for a moment before getting death glares.

"-are dating."

Any semblance of order was instantly lost. An uproar erupted and everybody started asking questions. Pandemonium would be a suitable description.

"How long-?"

"What?!"

"When-?"

"What?!"

"How serious-?!"

"What?!"

"But then-?!"

"What?!"

"And what-?"

"What?!"

"Since when?!"

"How-?"

"What?!"

"'Bout time."

What?!"

"Holy grandpa of all that is good!"

"What?!"

"And they didn't tell us-?!"

"What the **_crap_**?!" Beverley shouted angrily, throwing her arms up. "My sister is dating a ninja hobo assassin and she didn't even tell me! Ugh! The nerve! And she threatens _my _allowance! When I see her, I'm going to-"

At that very moment, the doors hissed open to reveal a couple holding hands and obviously oblivious to everything else...until they spotted the assembled group. Holiday was wearing a dress and had her head resting on a, as usual, green clad Six's shoulder. And the ex-mercenary was actually...smiling. Not even one of his usual reluctant smiles.A full blown smile was plastered on his face, accompanied with a matching one on Holiday's. The sight dropped the jaws of every single person who was present. After a second, Six's ninja skills alerted him of the onlookers and he and the Doctor began taking in the scene, including the yelling, shock, dropped jaws, and Rex holding his journal above his head as if he'd just found the Holy Grail. The assassin sighed. _'It was going to come out eventually._' He mused silently to himself.

Then, the sixth deadliest man on the planet arched one stoic eyebrow and asked a rather simple question. "Rex, care to explain what's going on?"

* * *

_Author's Note; _So I hope you enjoyed this short little oneshot and thanks for reading it! Just some quick notes for your informational pleasure .Some other people in the group that I didn't outright say (Since they are OCs and I didn't want to include OCs in this story) would be the OCs from Clash (My main Gen-Rex story) and maybe some others like Seven (Legend Fighter's OC) or some of the Providence people like Kenwyn (is that spelled right...?). Also the song Noah referred to was 'You don't mess around with Jim.' Anyway, thanks for everything and until next time, Baldore out!


End file.
